


Marrying You

by emely20



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dating, First Dates, M/M, Marriage, Plot Twists, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emely20/pseuds/emely20
Summary: " Let's run away... run away with me Sehun "What Jongin just said made his blood run cold. Because what the heck? Is Jongin aware of what he is saying? Does he really think that Sehun will run away with him on his wedding day? The day he has been dreaming about for years, walking down the aisle as people stare at him but he can't look at any one of them, doesn't care about anyone's presence because all he can see is his other half waiting for him by the end, smiling at him and Sehun can't wait to say the _Yes, I do_But now, here Jongin is saying none sense and trying to ruin the marriage that he has been waiting seven years for it to happen.





	Marrying You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you are doing great and ready to read this short one shot that's been in my head and I really wanted to share it with you. I just love SEKAI so much and I can't help it but keep on writing about them.
> 
> Anyway enough talking! Please, bless me with your comments and tell me what you think about the story.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first nor second language, so please go easy on me ^.^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ****Sehun is making himself ready, looking at his reflection for one last time just to make sure he looks good. The door is being pushed open and then there he is Jongin making his way towards him hurriedly, looking fine as ever with that suit on. The latter is quick to hold him in his arms, closing the space between them, as he cradles his face in his hands.  
" Let's run away... run away with me Sehun "  
What Jongin just said made his blood run cold. Because what the heck? Is Jongin aware of what he is saying? Does he really think that Sehun will run away with him on his wedding day? The day he has been dreaming about for years, walking down the aisle as people stare at him but he can't look at any one of them, doesn't care about anyone's presence because all he can see is his other half waiting for him by the end, smiling at him and Sehun can't wait to say the _Yes, I do_  
But now, here Jongin is saying none sense and trying to ruin the marriage that he has been waiting seven years for it to happen because yes, he wanted to marry his boyfriend the moment the other asked him out properly, after going on exactly two dates.   
That day he wished if the other would just propose to him already since he knew they are meant to be, however they were still too young for that and broke as well.

** " Are you insane Jongin? What... do you know what you are saying ?" **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**///**

 

** It is Sehun first year at college, and the first thing he wants to do is to have a boyfriend. Because damn it, he is nineteen and still single, never been in a relationship because of his parents who kept saying he is still a baby and his asshole of a big brother, Baekhyun who literally stole every guy Sehun thinks is cute.  
But right now Sehun is finally sitting facing his so-called date. It's actually his second date. The first one ended terribly that he directly told the guy he doesn't want to see him anymore. This time though, he is hoping for things to go the right way.  **

 

 

** The restaurant Kris -his date- brought him to, look really fancy. Although Sehun is sure the other one can handle the price since him and the whole college now how rich Kris is. Coming from some wealthy Chinese family.  **

** Thinking about it, Sehun believes he has a thing for Chinese guys since the first date he went on was with Luhan, another Chinese dude and now here he is with his second one. Hopefully, this one won't be as bad as Luhan.  
Sehun is thinking of something he should say to start a conversation but the other beat him up to it. Minutes later though and Sehun is already wishing that the other would shut up because really, Sehun isn't interested in knowing how much his family gain or about business related things at all.  **

  
** A waiter is coming their way to get their orders, that they still didn't decide on them yet since Kris is still talking and he doesn't want to seem rude by straight away ignoring him by looking at the menu, but he really wishes he could because he is damn hungry and dying to try any dish as long as it's food. The saver that was coming their way, change direction once someone called him two tables away and Sehun is trying really hard not to pout and keeping on looking at Kris and nodding at whatever shit he is saying now.  **

** He is still following what's happening with the corner of his eye, can see a figure coming near them and he is praying to God for it to be another waiter. **

** " Good evening! Are you ready to order or should I come back later ?"  
The guy's voice is so deep as he spoke softly to them forcing Sehun to turn his head to look at him properly and it's a hell of a mistake. The guy is smiling at him politely, waiting for an answer from them and Sehun has to remind himself that he is already on a date. **

** " Can't you see we're in the middle of a conversation here? We will call you when we feel like it"  
At this Sehun glares at Kris. How could he say such mean words to the guy when he has been nothing but sweet and polite to them, and on top of it all, he is just doing his job and asking them what they want, there is no need to be this rude. **

  
**** The waiter standing next to their table, clean his throat by coughing slightly and Sehun notices how his hands are closed into fists as if he is trying to calm himself.    
" I'm sorry sir to interrupt you two! Call me whenever you're ready to order"  
He bows to them and left the table, and Sehun wants so bad to stand up and follow him so he can apologize even though he wasn't the one who did anything wrong, but he always hate it when people behave rudely to a waiter or any other worker in general and the guy seems just their age. Probably he is a student just like them, taking a part-time job on the side only to face shit like this from arrogant clients.  

 

 

 

 

 

** The rest of the night kept on getting worse because of Kris being a freaking jerk. And their waiter as nice as he tried to act and be, Sehun could see he is about to snap from the way his jaw keeps on clenching so hard.   
Kris kept on behaving like a spoiled brat, returning the plate he ordered twice. Once complaining that the meat isn't cooked enough when he, in the first place, asked for it to be like that and the second time because it's too salty. If Sehun was in place of the waiter he would be by now throwing that damn plate right in Kris' face. **

 

 

** " As I was saying, even though I'm rich and all but I don't mind dating someone who is... you know... like you. You're pretty sexy, so I think we're going to work just fine"  
Rising an eyebrow Sehun scoffs while looking at Kris with a sarcastic smile on his face, because what the fuck 'someone like you' is supposed to mean now? Sehun really can't believe the other just said that to him. **

** " You think we're going to work?... well, I think it's time for me to leave"  
He said as he stands up not waiting for Kris, who is looking at him confused as if he didn't just insult him seconds ago.  **

  
** Paying, Kris follows him quickly trying to catch up to him.   
When he reaches the door, he can see their waiter looking at him or at both of them he isn't sure but still, Sehun smiles at his direction trying somehow to leave a good impression. Since he really doesn't want the guy to think he is an asshole like Kris.  **

** Speaking of the devil, Kris is suddenly holding his hand in his, bringing him closer in a quite harsh manner, looking angry for some reason.    
" Why are smiling at him? That guy was seriously the worse waiter" **

** Pulling his hand away from the other's grip, Sehun went out of the restaurant not wanting to embarrass himself any farther especially that the handsome waiter is still looking at them with a worried expression. **

**** " What the hell is wrong with you now ?" Kris said as he catches up to him outside.  
" What? Are you feeling sorry for that guy? What's wrong?  You are acting like a bitch now, you know !"  
At this Sehun had enough. Really? did he just call him a bitch? 

** He has been trying to hold himself the whole night and believing that maybe Kris is someone nice under all this act but well... he is simply a big shit and Sehun accepted by now that this date as well went horribly. **

** " It's not about if I know him or not but yes I did hate the way you treated him, and the fucking way you are treating me too, asshole. Who the heck do you think you are? You can't be like this towards others for no reason..." Taking a deep breath in wanting to calm himself and just go straight to the point, Sehun continues on " I hope that you understand from this that it's our first and last date together" **

  
** Kris looks so damn angry that Sehun actually takes a step away from him, kind of afraid of what the other might do next.   
" Who the fuck do _you_ think you are? _You_... ending things with me, huh! That's funny. I only wanted your ass anyway not like I like you or anything " **

****He steps closer, holding him from both his arms hard that it hurts but Sehun is determined to not show any weakness to him nor that he is a taken back by his sudden angry behavior.  
"Anyway, I'm out of your league Sehun, hope you can see that"  
He pushes him away hard, making him almost trip and fall.    
Kris left after this, walking away and Sehun watches him as he rides his car off.  

 

 

 

**** " Fucking asshole..."  
Sehun can't believe he actually accepted in the first place to go out with someone like him, even though his friend Junmyeon tried to make him back off from the beginning but he wanted to give Kris a chance not wanting to judge the guy just from what people say about him.   
But well, it looks like people were right and Sehun should have just stayed at his dorm much better than this. 

  
** " At least the food was good " He whispers to himself, trying to make things seem a bit better.  **

** " Are you okay ?" **

  
** Startled, Sehun turns around only to face their waiter. Looking at him seemingly concern about his well being, probably saw what happened between him and Kris. **

** Being all alone with the guy, whom Sehun finds so freaking attractive, he feels shy and not being able to look the other in the eyes. Finding the way the other is concerned about him and how he is frowning so damn cute. **

**** " I'm much better now that I won't see his sorry ass again "  
" Yeah, your boyfriend is.... an asshole. Sorry for saying that but it's the truth"  
The other steps closer to him, making Sehun's heart beats fast seeing and hearing the way he laughs and the little space that now separates them.  

** " He is my ex. This was actually our first date... so I can't really call him my ex. But still I'm really sorry, I mean the way he acted towards you. I'm sorry about that "   
The guy smiles at him softly, eyes taking the shape of crescents and Sehun wishes he could keep on staring at them forever.   **

** " You shouldn't apologize, it wasn't your fault. Though you did well by leaving him, he doesn't deserve someone like you" **

** Cheeks for sure pink since he is feeling so damn hot at the sudden compliment. Sehun could only nod, smiling at the other as he mumbles a small _thank you for saying that_   **

** Waving his hand in goodbye, he starts to walk away. Leaving the handsome guy behind, and cursing himself with each step at ending the conversation like that when he could have said more, damn his awkward self when he gets nervous. He should have at least asked for his name.   **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**** " Hey... wait for a second !"  
Sehun is fast to do as told, turning around to face the other, happy that he stopped him.  
" Go out on a date with me ?" 

** Sehun is just standing there, really stunned at the brave request. Moments passed and he is still just looking at the other, waiting for him to laugh it off, say it's just a joke or something like that but the other once again surprised him when he proceeded.  **

** " You can consider it as a... making it up thing for both of us. For my shitty night and for your failed date" **

** The other is still looking at him with that glint of hope in his pretty eyes and Sehun smiles stupidly in return, really wanting to say yes because why not.  **

** " Okay... let's do that" **

 

**///**

 

 

 

 

** Jongin pouts when he refuses, looking like a freaking cute kicked puppy.    
" Sehunnie you're no fun" **

** Damn his heart for being this weak for the other. His feet already taking him to his soon to be husband, hugging the other's waist and burying his face in the crock of his neck and Jongin is quick to hold him back as well, tightly making Sehun feels safe and secure in his hold.  **

** " You were joking right ?" Sehun asks, glancing at the other for a slight second by lifting his head, only to snuggle back again moments later.  **

** " Of course! Why would I want you to run away from our wedding? But you're no fun babe, you should've played along with it" **

** At this Sehun giggles, shaking his head slightly, tickling the other with his hair.  
" God help me! Why do I love this guy ?" **

** " Yah! How dare you say this in front of your in _a few minutes to be husband_ ?" **

** Giggling even harder at this, Sehun all of a sudden remembers that their wedding is indeed in just a few minutes and here they're still playing around like kids when they should be getting ready to go out and say their vows.  **

 

**** Pushing Jongin away from him with great difficulty, since the other refused to let go, Sehun starts pushing him away. Literally dragging him towards the door so he can kick him out.    
" But... but ... at least give me a kiss first "  
" If you don't go and get ready for us to start, I swear to God I won't let you have sex with me on our wedding night " 

  
** Jongin left by himself hearing his threat, knowing very well that he is capable of keeping his words, being already experienced this punishment before, Jongin absolutely learned his lesson by heart.  **

  
** Sehun sighs, already feeling exhausted, Jongin can be such a kid sometimes but that's what made Sehun fall for him in the first place. That sweet smile of his, and how freaking nice and gentle he is with him and the fact that he tells him and shows him every day how much he loves him and Sehun just can't wait to spend the rest of his life with him. In some way Sehun is grateful for Kris, if not for him Sehun would have never met the love of his life. **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
